Conversations
by James8
Summary: Erestor is musing and Glorfindel offers advice and hope.


Disclaimer: They are not mine they belong solely to J.R.R. Tolkien, a very clever and ingenious man. Which is not me!  
  
Authors Note: This is something that came out of the blue but I am really pleased with. I have always liked the lesser mentioned of Tolkien's characters and have always wondered about them. So here is Glorfindel and Erestor having a conversation about the events of LOTR.  
  
Conversations  
  
Erestor sat beside one of the stone tables on the veranda overlooking the falls. His feet were propped up on another chair as he stared quietly into the surrounding beauty of Rivendell. He was so still that if it wasn't for the fluttering of his robes or the light breeze lifting his dark hair he could have been mistaken for a statue.  
  
He came out of his revere long enough to pour himself a cup of wine from the pitcher on the table. He swirled the contents in the glass thoughtfully before casting his eyes back to the falls. He sighed softly.  
  
"Why disheartened nin mellon?"  
  
Erestor didn't even turn around, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Just wondering? Care to join me Glorfindel?"  
  
"What are you drinking?"  
  
"Dorwinion sent from Thranduil's halls."  
  
"Ah, most excellent."  
  
Glorfindel came up from behind Erestor giving his shoulder a friendly but gentle squeeze. Erestor let his feet fall from the chair to give Glorfindel a place to sit. The elder elf ignored the gesture sitting instead in the table propping his feet on the chair.  
  
Erestor rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Can you not sit on the intended furniture?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do NOT drink out of the pitcher!" Erestor cried snatching the glassware from his friend. He poured another glass handing it to the golden haired seneschal. "Do you have to be so uncouth? We are not on a battlefield."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled. "For your information Erestor I was not going to drink from the bottle. I wanted to see your reaction."  
  
The dark haired elf sighed. "You are a trial Glorfindel. How ever did you survive the first age?"   
  
Glorfindel hid his smile behind his cup. "If you remember Erestor I didn't."  
  
"Yes, defeated by the Balrog."  
  
Glorfindel pinned the bookkeeper with a cold glare. "I wasn't defeated."  
  
Erestor burst into laughter. "I was just jesting nin mellon."   
  
The seneschal's posture relaxed as a smile formed. "Why so melancholy?"  
  
The dark haired elf did not answer right away concentrating instead on the wine in his hands. Glorfindel waited silent and still. Finally Erestor set his goblet on the table with a little more force than necessary sending some of the ruby liquid onto the tabletop.  
  
"Do you have any doubts?"  
  
Glorfindel cocked his head slightly in thought as he studied his friend. "Yes. There are times when I have doubted myself or another."  
  
Erestor stood moving to the balcony to look upon the falls. "Do you believe that the Dark Lord will be defeated? That the hobbit will destroy the ring?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Erestor whirled around. "How can you be so sure?" He demanded. "Have you no doubts at all? That a hobbit can walk straight into Mordor unseen and unnoticed with the One Ring!"  
  
Glorfindel's gaze was calm as he looked at the other elf. "Sometimes Erestor you have to have faith in your heart not your head."  
  
Silence settled between the two elves. Glorfindel watched as the younger elf leaned on the balcony his eyes wandering unceasingly over the land.  
  
"Our people will leave these shores." Erestor finally whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The time of men has come and elves will be forgotten."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I do not wish to go."  
  
Glorfindel smiled sadly as he realized the heart of his friend's problem. "You do not have to leave right away. Elves will still be here for a time."  
  
Erestor turned to him a look of resignation on his face. "But we must leave. It is not a choice for us. I will miss Ardar very much."   
  
"And so will I." Glorfindel responded. "Valinor is our home Erestor, and I do not think we will be unhappy there."   
  
Erestor smiled softly.  
  
Silence again settled between them. Finally Glorfindel set down his goblet and moved over to the other elf. "Look at it this way Erestor we'll have more time for drinking and hunting."  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Erestor sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Well that and trying to figure out how to punish Elrond for the long years of watching those twin tornadoes of his."  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir get you in trouble again nin mellon?"  
  
Glorfindel didn't reply.  
  
"What did they do this time?" Erestor pressed.  
  
"Erestor let's put that brilliant mind of yours to some good use and help me figure out a good prank to pull on Elrond." Glorfindel said conspiratorially as he slung an arm around the bookkeepers shoulders and lead him back into the house. "I was thinking..."  
  
Erestor laughed, a free sound, as they disappeared in through the archway. 


End file.
